Un Komulin peut avoir des avantges
by Elimalia
Summary: "-Je ne savais qu'il réagirait comme ça! -Parce que si on te tendait un tabouret et une corde, TU REAGIRAIS COMMENT TOI !" Ou comment Lavi appris à voler!


**Disclaimer : **J'ai bien essayé d'avoir Yu et Allen mais j'ai vue la réalité en face, ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

**Pairing: **Un Yullen

**Rating: **M, mais il n'y aura pas de lemon.

**Note : **Bonjour, bonjour ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction alors si vous avez une remarque pertinente sur ma fic' (bonne ou mauvaise) qui permettrait de m'améliorer, je vous en pris ! Bon, je me tais et je vous laisse lire cette histoire que, j'espère vous saurez apprécier ! Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe !

**Un Komulin peut avoir des avantages…**

Dans la Congrégation de l'Ombre, tout le monde riait, chantait, s'insultait, bref tout allait pour le mieux quand soudain un rire machiavélique et, avouons-le, particulièrement effrayant se fit entendre et stoppa net les occupations auxquelles vaquaient les charmants membres de notre mini-cité.

-Oh non, oh non, geignit une voix, Ce n'est pas bon, il était trop calme ces derniers temps, je vous l'avais dit qu'il était bizarre, ce n'est pas pos-

-Calme-toi River ce n'est pas ta faute, le rassura Allen, on ne l'a pas assez surveillé non plus !

-En même temps qui voudrait venir voir un géni totalement fou et vieux avant l'heure dans un bureau où la porte à des traces non identifiées sur elle, rétorqua Lavi.

Faisant fis de la remarque inutile de l'Usagi, Kanda lui déclara tout bas que le roux préférerait y aller plutôt que de subir sa colère si il continuait à reluquer SON Moyashi. Roux qui répliqua que ce dernier n'était même pas au courant et donc qu'il n'était pas à lui. Personne ne s'étonna de voir Lavi tout abimé et évanoui à l'infirmerie.

Oui car depuis un moment notre Yu international rêvait du blanc dans des scènes où il le prenait sauvagement et qu'il-hmm on s'égard là- et donc Kanda décida de son plein grés d'avoir Allen dans ses filets et annonça par la même occasion qu'il lui appartenait avec une menace à la clé. Et tout le monde sauf le principal concerné était au courant.

Revenons à nos moutons, pardons à nos exorcistes qui pour le moment étaient plus inquiet par le rire de Komui que l'aura noire d'un brun bourré d'hormones. Tous se précipitèrent devant l'antre de la bête. Une fois là-bas, ils se trouvèrent un peu idiots sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas réfléchis à un plan d'attaque. Oui d'attaque car ce rire était comme une alerte, quand on l'entend il faut toujours prévoir le pire.

-Je pourrais y entrer, proposa Lenalee, Il ne me fera pas de mal et puis il m'écoutera peut être.

-Lenalee-chéri tu sais très bien comment ça c'est fini la dernière fois que l'on a essayé cette solution, annonça tristement Jerry, Je n'ai pas forcement envie de retenter l'expérience.

Tout le monde frissonna d'horreur à ce souvenir.

-Demandons à Kanda, il à toujours des idées, dit Krory insouciant que ce dernier ne l'avait pas écouté et était bien plus préoccupé par autre chose.

-Kanda ? Kanda ? EH BAKANDA !, s'époumona Allen, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Yu ?, tenta Lavi, OH ! Euh Allen remet ta chemise correctement s'il te plait.

Allen ne comprit pas et observa Kanda. Il le trouvait très beau et les rares fois où il avait essayé de l'approcher il se faisait embarquer par Lavi. Pendant qu'il le détaillait, les personnes présentes les regardaient avec un air consterné. Quand ces deux zigotos se décideront à avouer leurs sentiments ? Au bout d'un moment Allen remarqua que Kanda regardait fixement la partie que sa chemise ne couvrait pas. Chemise qui avait décidé de se mettre en vrac pendant sa course. Le maudit rougit furieusement.

-KANDAAAAAAAAAA, cria Lavi qui avait décidé de sauver la virginité d'Allen au prix de sa vie, On sait que tu es dans ta période de frustration mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas te préoccuper du problème Komui !

-Oh tiens un Lavi volant en caleçon !, remarqua Miranda en suivant du regard le lapin qui s'écrasa misérablement devant l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, devant la salle qui servait de laboratoire au grand intendant Kanda remit de son reluquage décida qu'il fallait intervenir vite fait et bien fait. Ils furent tous d'accord pour ouvrir la porte, trancher en deux la nouvelle machine de Komui et repartir comme si de rien n'était.

-Aller, un, deux, trois… J'OUVRE LA PORTE !, Cria Jerry

Lenalee, River, Krory sautèrent sur le dérangé qui leur servaient d'intendant pendant que Kanda et Allen bondirent sur l'affreuse machine.

-AHAHAHAH ! Nous t'avons Komui !, Ria River soulagé que ce fou n'ait pas eu le temps de mettre en action son invention diabolique,

-Bien fait grand frère, tu iras en enfer pour toutes les inventions que tu as construis !

-AAAAAAAAAAAh au secours, c'est quoi ce truc ?! C'est pas beau, c'est dangereux et ça pu !

-MOYASHI !

Le robot était tout simplement affreux. Il ne mesurait qu'un bon mètre trente et était tout rose. Il avait un cœur rose fuchsia en guise d'œil, le béret qu'il portait sur la tête était rose pale et un cœur rose bonbon était brodé dessus. Quant à son corps il était peint d'une multitude rose. Cette chose portait le nom de Komulin VIII gravé sur se qui semblait être ses partie intimes, car oui ce truc était « un garçon ».

Le Komulin était mis en marche et avait attrapé Allen lui faisait un gros câlin, enfin se qui devait être un gros câlin.

-Toi être âme sœur à moi ! Moi aimer toi ! Toi vouloir épouser moi ?

-Euh, Allen était bouche-bé par le fait qu'un robot pouvait parler, euh je suis désolé mais je… j'aime une autre personne.

-OH, le robot semblait être triste, OUINNNNNNN moi aimer toi, toi devoir épouser moi !

-Et l'espèce de sale truc rose, L'interpella Kanda, C'est mon moyashi alors tu le lâches et tu arrêtes de l'étouffer

-NON ! Lui être à moi !

-ARRRGH ! C'est teigneux ces choses ! AIE, mais mais il me touche les parties là ! AU SECOURS JE VEUX PAS PERDRE MA VIRGINITE PAR UN ROBOT !

-KOMUI ESPECE DE SALE PAMPLEMOUSSE BLEU! Si tu ne veux pas que j'écourte ta vie d'une bonne vingtaine d'années tu as intérêt à nous dire ce que c'est que cette chose !

-OUILLE mes oreilles, se plaignit Komui avant de voir le regard de River, D'accord je vais te le dire River mais s'il te plait ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Lenalee il me fait peur au secours !

-J'en ai rien à faire Ni-san, tu te débrouille, tu vas trop loin là !

-Mais, mais Lena-Argh River mon cou ! D'accord je voulais savoir si les robots pouvaient éprouver des sentiments. J'en ai construis un grâce à la racine carrée de vingt et un divisé par la récipr-

-Abrège !

-Et donc j'ai pris un cheveu d'Allen sur ses vêtements sales, et j'ai fait un mélange à partir de ce cheveu, de nitrate, de dio-

-ABREGE !

-Oui Oui ! Et au final mon Komulin à décidé qu'Allen serait son âme sœur et après les effets je n'en sais rien, il improvise, je ne suis que son créateur !

-Komui tu vas rejoindre Lavi à l'infirmerie !

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes Allen courait dans la salle essayant d'échapper au robot amoureux, quand Kanda s'approcha du maudit et le pris par la taille ce qui fit stopper le robot. Le blanc lui ordonna de le lâcher, Kanda l'ignora et tendit une corde et un tabouret à la chose.

-Vas te pendre, c'est mon moyashi et pas le tiens !

La réaction du robot se ne fit pas attendre, il sorti un bazooka de nulle part et tira partout, tout le monde évitait comme il pouvait sauf Komui que River avait accroché à la table et se prenait toutes les rafales. Soudain tout explosa ! Le robot n'avait plus des cœurs sur les yeux mais des éclairs et il n'était plus rose mais bleu.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça !, déclara Kanda en train de courir au côté d'Allen

-Si on te disait d'aller te pendre en te tendant une corde et un tabouret, TU REAGIRAIS COMMENT TOI ?!, répliqua Allen

-Je couperai la personne en deux.

-Tu m'agace !, marmonna Allen puis il reprit plus timidement, et si c'était moi qui te le disais ? Tu ferais quoi ?

Kanda se stoppa, Allen fit de même et se dit qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'il était un idiot de croire que Kanda puisse l'aimer.

Notre brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était abasourdi, mais quand il vit son futur petit ami faire demi tour la tête baissée, il le rattrapa, le pris comme une princesse et commença à courir vers les dortoirs.

-Kanda arrêtes, repose moi par terre !

Yu se stoppa, reposa Allen et le plaqua durement contre le mur. Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, et Kanda lui murmura sensuellement :

-Tu voulais savoir ce que je ferai si c'est toi qui me faisais ça ? Je te répondrais qu'il est hors de question de mourir si tu es en vie. Et je tuerai le robot avec le tabouret.

-Et la corde ?, demanda Allen la voix erratique, que ferais-tu avec la corde ?

-Je t'attacherais sur un lit avec et te ferais l'amour jusqu'à temps que tu me dises que tu m'aimes !

-…Fais le, je t'attendrai dans ta chambre..., souffla Allen.

Ce dernier avait murmuré ces mots sous le coup d'une impulsion.

-Promis ?, questionna Kanda attirant un frisson de plaisir au plus jeune

-Promis !, Jura le blanc

-Alors je te fais confiance mo-ya-shi∼ ! Ne fuis pas.

Kanda laissa un Allen pantois qui se remit doucement de ses émotions. Notre blanc voulu se mettre en direction de la chambre de son brun quand Lavi fit son apparition couvert de bandages.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Un monstre !

-Mmm mm mmmm mmm moi ! (mais non Allen c'est moi ! nda : faut bien traduire dans ces conditions ^^)

-Oh Lavi excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Je suis désolé mais j'ai quelque chose à faire donc je vais devoir te laisseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais lâches-mooooooooooi !

-MMMM mm mm mmmm mmm (Non je te kidnappe pour embêter Yu)

-Mais mais… Tu vas encore devoir passer un mois à l'infirmerie, ce qui veut dire pas de mission, donc on peut en conclure que tu n'auras pas d'argent et tu seras ruiné. Si tu en arrive à ce stade ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider !

-MMM MMMMM MMMMM (JE M'EN FOUS ! SI YU T'AIME VRAIMENT IL VIENDRA TE SAUVER !)

-Donc tu veux m'aider et en même temps tu cherche des noises à Kanda ?

-MMM (OUI)

-T'es masochiste !

Pendant cette discussion très intéressante, revenons à notre grand brun, qui comme promis arriva vers le Komulin en courant, plus heureux que jamais. Son moyashi était à lui et l'attendait dans sa cambre, il allait le faire crier son prénom jusqu'à s'en casser les cordes vocales !

River, caché non loin de là, aperçu Kanda foncer vers la chose bleu anciennement rose, il se dit que le brun était plus suicidaire que Lavi par moment. Notre scientifique vit l'exorciste reprendre le tabouret qu'il avait donné au robot, arracher un pied au pauvre tabouret qui n'avait rien demandé, et commencer à frapper Komulin avec un air que les gens qui ne le connaitrait pas qualifierais d'effrayant. Sauf que River connaissait bien notre Yu et conclue qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Allen pour que Kanda soit d'aussi bonne humeur.

Une fois le Komulin tranché en deux (un pied de tabouret ne fait pas tout !), Kanda se tourna vers River :

-Débrouille-toi pour ce truc et Komui, moi j'ai quelque chose à faire !, déclara-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Il laissa donc un River bouche-bé, les yeux grands ouverts. Une fois remit, le scientifique fit un grand sourire sadique, Komui allait souffrir ! Accroché à une table, un fou éternua et reçu un frisson qui lui disait de courir et de fuir le plus loin possible. Et c'est comme ça que l'on retrouva le grand intendant, le lendemain au réfectoire en train de boiter, on vit aussi River avec un sourire rassasié, personne ne voulut savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Mais tout le monde remarqua aussi un nouveau couple : Enfin ils se disaient qu'ils devaient être ensemble vu qu'il était une heure de l'après midi que personne ne les avaient vus.

Mais pour comprendre tout ça, revenons à Allen et Lavi que nous avions laissés, l'un courant l'autre râlant pour qu'on le repose.

-Tu sais Lavi je te plains ça ne doit être facile tous les jours d'avoir Kanda aux fesses. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ça pouvait faire d'avoir ses faveurs ?

Lavi s'arrêta dans sa course, enleva le bandage qui couvrait sa bouche, et lui dit :

-Tu as totalement raison, j'ai bien réfléchi et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je lui fasse un cadeau !

-C'est bien Lavi donc si tu as compris repose moi par terre s'il te plait !

-Mais bien sur que non Allen, tu vas être mon cadeau pour Yu !

-Comment ? Mais Lavi qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête parfois ? T'es un pauvre type mon pauvre ! Mais pourquoi tu me souris comme ça et c'est quoi cette salle ? Lavi réponds-moi, ohé ! Ne me rep- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Et c'est comme ça que Kanda retrouva un Allen attaché à son lit par des lanières en cuir, dans son plus simple appareil, en train de gémir comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu. Il avait des oreilles et une queue de chat sortie d'on ne sait où. A côté de lui se trouvait toute une panoplie d'objet et des aphrodisiaques avec leurs effets indiqués, et au milieu un mot :

_Coucou Yu ! Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir un Allen tout chaud, prêt pour utilisation ! Je lui ai déjà fait ingurgité un aphrodisiaque qui lui donne du plaisir tout seul, qui lui fait poussé des attributs qui lui vont à ravir, et qui lui évitera d'avoir mal partout demain (ou après demain !) voilà voilà je me tais et je te laisse profiter ! Lavi ^^_

Kanda jeta le papier et se dirigea vers son Moyashi avec un sourire carnassier et se dit qu'il allait laisser à Lavi son premier jour de répits !

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je m'excuse encore pour les fautes !


End file.
